tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Dylas Rin Theron
Dylas Rin Theron is a former Steward of Remonton, and the charismatic leader of the White Ravens who had ambitious but unorthodox plans of unifying Remon. He had no qualms about poisoning his half-brother Amon Rin Theron and using the boy's death to further his political schemes. He openly moved against King Marcus Sarillius during a short-lived civil war but went missing after the Plague of Undeath hit the country. Dylas appeared later in Sanae, now calling himself Prescott A. Banks and claiming to make amends with the people he had wronged. Biography Early Years Dylas was born to a lower aristocratic house in Remonton. His mother had died in childbirth and his father died during the Great War. Dylas had three siblings, two full siblings and one half sibling. His sister Sarah was born five years before him and his brother Dalton was born nine years before him. Sarah and Dalton were murdered nine years ago by a group of thieves that broke into the Theron house and killed them during the settlement of the Theron estate. Dylas's youngest brother, his half-sibling Amon Rin Theron, was the product of Dylas's father and his second wife, an elf, who died at childbirth of Amon. Dylas kept his brother in his care and very protected, feeling a strong kinship to his young half-brother due to both losing their mothers at birth. Dylas didn't necessarily love Amon, but it was more a sense of duty toward someone who had lost their mother too, for someone who shared his blood. After the Great War ended and King Marcus Sarillius vanished, Dylas was appointed to the Stewards' Council. He remained neutral in the controversy involving Jonathan Ferron's claims of being the Lord Protector of Remonton. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness More info later. On Death's Trail More info later. A Game of Deception More info later. Echoes of War Amon's innocent death and a promise to rid the bandits of Ravensworth made the citizens rally behind Dylas. Everything had worked out perfectly, and Dylas could proceed with his plans now that he had nothing more to worry about from Ravensworth. More info later. A Crimson Dawn He needed to show the people that a leader was needed, and that the leader they needed was not Marcus. More info later. Tears of the Sun He only hoped he could reach wherever they were going, before they put up a barrier around Sanae. He would figure out a plan later once he was safe from the undead. More info later. The Winds of Wrath Dylas, now with dark hair, inhabited one of the lower abandoned houses of Sanae after escaping from the disastrous battle in Remonton. The empty homes would go unnoticed in this time of heed, and the elves were simply not cruel enough to throw someone out into the wild under such extreme circumstances. He was safe for now but didn't know what to do from this point forward. The only thing that he was certain of was that he should lay low. However, he had become an amnesiac, likely due to the trauma caused by the horrific aftermath of the battle. No matter how much he tried, all he could remember was that his name was Prescott A. Banks, which happened to be the very name which Dylas had used while dealing with the Ravensworth thugs. Sowing Season After he had befriended some of the other refugees and talked to them, Prescott found out that he was in fact Dylas albeit he still couldn't remember anything from his past life. Confused and troubled by this revelation, he decided to meet the elven council and let them judge him accordingly. He pleaded with them, asking for leniency and a chance to make amends for his past actions. The elves allowed him to stay free on the condition that his every move would be observed and he wouldn't leave Sanae without permission from the council or King Amandil Thylus. More info later. Devourer's Reach More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Prescott A. Banks : Dylas originally used this alias during his shady deals with the Ravensworth thugs. He used the alias again after the Third Battle of Remonton when he appeared in Sanae, this time claiming that by adopting this name he would renounce the things he had done as Dylas. ; Steward Theron : Used by many of Dylas's supporters during his reign in the Stewards' Council. Appearance Dylas is 1.88m tall. He has a toned body with a tanned skin, and he has blond hair. He has a very good posture and a quick, demanding stride. He is often seen either in his Councillor robes or in full body armor. Personality and Traits Intelligent. Eloquent. Political. Charismatic. Cunning. However, Dylas's suaveness often masks his true nature which is purely Machiavellian (read: ambitious and manipulative). If people threaten him openly, however, he shows his anger but most of the time he keeps his emotions in check. He has shown himself to be capable in military and political matters and stops at nothing to get what he wants. Powers and Abilities Dylas is a skilled politician and knows how to twist words and truths to serve his needs. Although he is knows how to use a sword, his deadliest weapons are his cunning and his words with which he has managed to drive Remon to the brink of a civil war. Relationships Amon Rin Theron Dylas kept his brother in his care and very protected, feeling a strong kinship to his young half-brother due to both losing their mothers at birth. However, this protectiveness was twisted so far that Dylas ended up poisoning Amon and used his death as a means to get rid of the bandits in Ravensworth who were threatening his power base. Dylas justified his actions by claiming that Amon was better off dead because that way Amon would not suffer anymore. Bruno Dylas, using the alias of Prescott, hired Bruno and the thugs to kidnap Amon. He was in fact using this as an excuse to get rid of all the thieves in Ravensworth and rally the people behind his cause. Bruno realized too late that he had been duped, and Dylas gloated his victory to Bruno just before the thug was executed. Eric Stevenson Dylas saw Stevenson as a means to an end to gain a powerful army of followers. Although both men manipulated each other, it was Dylas who soon wrestled control from Stevenson and took over Ravensworth. In the end Stevenson became Dylas's puppet but has gained back his power after Dylas's defeat in the civil war. Gerald Zaranec Dylas had a strained relationship with his cousin Gerald. He used Gerald as a means to amass wealth and find people he could manipulate. When Gerald's usefulness came to an end and he became more of a hindrance, Dylas used him as a scapegoat for the kidnapping of Amon and murdered him. This allowed him to erase any traces of his actions with the thieves who had kidnapped Amon, and take over the Zaranec mansion and all the wealth within. Gerald was too weak-willed to oppose Dylas and was thus oblivious to the fact that Dylas was using him all this time. Marcus Sarillius Dylas pretended to be a loyal supporter of Marcus but was only biding his time to betray him. He despised Marcus's ideals and wanted to depose him and give Remon the leader he thought the people deserved. Marcus originally saw Dylas as a capable politician but once he found out about Dylas's treachery, he realized that Dylas was in fact a dangerous opponent he would have to deal with in the future. Nymgrock Sigiln Dylas's and Nymgrock's friendship was false from the moment they met. Both wanted to use the other for different goals, and both knew that they manipulated each other to get what they wanted. However, the extent of Dylas's evil became clear to Nymgrock all too late as Dylas had already grown stronger and was mad with power. Nymgrock deserted Dylas during the civil war and planned to defeat him himself but didn't get a chance when the zombie outbreak forced the loyalists and Dylas's rebels to flee. Dylas's whereabouts are unknown to Nymgrock, but he nevertheless fears that Dylas will show up again with more nefarious plans in his sleeve. Swenson Von Strupenguard Dylas saw Swenson as a bumbling idiot whose only good trait is being a naïve, obedient follower. Swenson, meanwhile, adored Dylas and saw him as a fine man to follow. When Dylas's true nature came to light, however, Swenson chose to go against him and side with Nymgrock. Nowadays Swenson holds Dylas in contempt and sees him as the archetypal traitor. See also *Amon Rin Theron *Bruno *Eric Stevenson *Gerald Zaranec *Nymgrock Sigiln *Swenson Von Strupenguard *White Ravens Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age Category:White Ravens